


Coming Home

by KasmiAnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasmiAnn/pseuds/KasmiAnn
Summary: Theo Nott is returning to Hogwarts for the first time since the war.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the quote:  
> “It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be.” - J. K. Rowling
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The rest belongs to J.K.

Theodore Nott was home, or the closest place he had ever called home. After his mother died and his father pledged his allegiance to the dark lord (again), Hogwarts became the only place he felt safe and cared for, even if he wasn’t a top student or the “chosen one”. He had good marks in all his classes, just enough friends and stayed on the good side of almost all the professors. He was content at Hogwarts and he didn't realize how much the castle meant to him until he watched it burning during the final battle, his heart breaking more with every piece that turned to ash. 

“I can’t believe you forced me to do this Hermione” he groaned as the brunette witch tugged at his hand harder. 

She turned to look at him with her playful brown eyes and laughed “Forced you? Theo, you practically wet yourself when I told you McGonagall was searching for a new potions master.” 

“Hey! I did not!” He sputtered indignantly. 

“You know you’re just as excited to be back here as I was when I started teaching a few years ago.”

He snorted his agreement and let Hermione pull him towards the main doors thinking back to when he last saw the castle. There had been debris covering the grounds with many piles being eaten by flames. Bodies were littered amongst the debris and he refused to look at them as he made his escape from the carnage; he was too afraid to see who had been lost. Staying neutral through the war meant he had friends on both sides, friends he still mourned. Afterwards, he avoided everything to do with the war and hid out for a few years with fellow neutral friends, spending his time honing his potion making skills.

Hermione continued leading him through the main door and Theo stopped abruptly as he caught sight of the Great Hall just inside. Hermione looked back at him quizzically and he turned to her with wide eyes. 

“It looks just like I remember it from first year.” He said in awe. The head table was set opposite the large set of doors and the four house tables were decorated down the middle of the room, ready for the beginning of term feast that was to happen in a few days. Theo looked up and saw clear blue skies on the enchanted ceiling, with long white candles floating in midair, unlit at the moment, waiting for the first years to arrive. 

Hermione smiled and put her arm around his waist. “They did a great job rebuilding it didn’t they?” 

‘“Don’t sell yourself short, love. You had a part in the rebuilding, you did a great job.” He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close kissing her temple. Hermione ducked her head to Theo’s chest to hide her blush.

Theo took a deep breath, breathing in the familiar scent that can only be described as Hogwarts. “Ah, Hermione what am I doing here? I’m the son of a death eater, I ran from the battle and hid until all the rebuilding was done. How can I be in charge of children’s education?”

“Theo.” Hermione said firmly, turning to face him, grabbing his face between her hands. “You were meant for this job. You love kids. You are brilliant at potions. Quit thinking so negatively. McGonanagall doesn’t make mistakes!” She shook his head lightly with each proclamation.

Theo closed his eyes and sighed deeply, thinking about what Hermione was saying. “Ok,” he responded opening his eyes to look at her. “Ok.”

“Ok.” She said back firmly, moving her hands to the back of his head. She pulled his face towards hers and kissed him, trying to ease some of his tension. 

“Ahem” Someone behind them cleared their throat.

Theo and Hermione broke apart and turned towards the voice.

“Professor McGonangall!’ Theo exclaimed.

“Headmistress, Mr. Nott.” she replied looking over the top of her glasses at him.

Theo coughed “Erm, right. Headmistress. Sorry.” Theo glanced at Hermione and saw her suppressing a grin behind her hand.

“Headmistress,” Hermione said warmly to the older woman.

“Ms. Granger, my dear. Did you have a nice break?”

“I did, thank you” Hermione smiled at her and pulled Theo back to her side.

“Thank you again Headmistress for offering me the potions master position here at Hogwarts. I know I wasn’t your first choice and that I could have - should have - helped more during and after the war but-” Theo started to stutter “-I guess-”

“Mr. Nott. I assure you, I do not offer positions to anyone based on their war involvement or lack thereof. You were but a child at the time, no one holds you to that. I offered you the position because you have proved your expertise with potions the past few years within the Ministry and at St. Mungos. You were by far the most qualified applicant and we are lucky to have you at Hogwarts.”

Theo felt his cheeks grow warm as Hermione squeezed his side. “I. Thank you prof-headmistress.” 

Headmistress McGonagall pursed her lips and nodded curtly at him. “I look forward to the new term with you on board Mr. Nott” She turned her attention to Hermione, “Ms. Granger, why don’t you show your fiance to your shared dormitory?” She walked past them into the Great Hall.

“Me too pr-headmistress!” Theo said to her retreating back. He hit himself on the head with his fist and turned to look at Hermione as she failed to suppress her laughter at his third slip up.

“Come on, let me show you to our dormitory,” she said leading him towards the staircase off to the right, still laughing at him.

“How did you pull off getting us a shared dormitory before the wedding?” Theo asked incredulously, following her to the stairs.

“Easy.” Hermione called over her shoulder at him. “She likes me. I don’t call her Professor!”


End file.
